Of Newspaper Clippings and Hormonal Women
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Ginny responses badly to a newspaper article and Draco is sent in to fix things. Fluff!


Title: Of Newspaper clippings and hormonal women

Author: Burning candles

Summary: Ginny reacts badly to a newspaper article and Draco is sent in to help her.

Disclaimer: I own my imaginary friends Matt and Troy. They're fun. If you like, we can share.

(A/N: Ok, this is the result of being pissed at my parents for making me walk half a mile in high heels just cause they couldn't be bothered to come pick me up from school and not telling me that I had to walk that half mile until I had waited for an hour for them. I was not a happy person. As usual I got blamed for it. I don't need anger management. _Do too._ Shut up, you!)

To all my faithful Ginny/Draco shippers.

It started with a newspaper and it ended with a newspaper.

**Marriages and Obituaries.**

By Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter announced his engagement to Alexis Feilds today at noon.

The two have been nearly inseperable since last July when they met.

The wedding will be in August.

Draco Malloy also announced his engagement to Marietta Edgecomb yesterday.

Ginny stared at the newspaper. It was impossible. He said it was over. How...how could he just take her back after everything that happened?

She felt tears sting her eyes. With a shriek, she tore the paper in half. She tore it again and again till it was in peices then threw it on the floor. She drew her wand and screamed, _"Incendio!_" The paper burst into flames. But Ginny's newly kindled rage, could not be so easily sated.

She tore from the room, wand in hand and into her father's workshop. There, on the table, was a Colt .45. Ginny snatched the gun up, making sure it was loaded before heading to the bank.

Draco Malfoy was sleeping when the call came in. Normally sleeping was frowned upon at his job, but it was a slow day.

He perked his head up like a prairie dog when the phone on his desk rang. For a moment he stared at it in bafflement. As head of the Muggle Protection department, he still wasn't quite used to getting his assignments via the contraptions. His pale hand darted forward and brought the phone to his ear before he was truly coherent.

"Hello?"

A voice that sounded suspiciously like Harry Potter, replied. "A young red haired witch is attempting to kill a group of Muggles in the bank at the corner of West and Main."

Draco looked down at his hand, suprised to see it scribling down the information. He read what he had written and sputtered, "Who's the girl?" though he already knew.

The phone was dead.

Draco's heart was not behaving. It was routine to send a lad to check it out. So why had he insisted on going? Cause he was bored. That was it. It _had_ to be. So why was his heart beating double time?

He pulled out his wand and his Glock as he approached the building. He cast a quick silence spell on the door and bell as he let himself into the building.

GInny Weasley had her wand aimed at a random teller. The teller seemed more afriad of the Colt .45 shoved into Ginny's waist band. Draco took a few moments to appreciate the girl. She was about normal height, several inches shorter than he was, but appeared to be in better pyshical condition than he was. Her red hair was tied back by a silver ribbon and he longed to free it from its bonds.

What the Hell was he thinking? He was over her. She'd never glance twice at him. He had to accept that. Sure she was very curvy, and perfectly devine in every way, but she was after one man. Probably upset about him announcing it.

"He was supposed to have broken up with her!" she screamed at the poor teller. "He was supposed to be free, so I could have him!"

"Who?" Draco asked causally.

Ginny spun and for a moment, so short Draco was sure he imagined it, her eyes melted. Then they hardened. She pointed her wand at him.

"Why should you care, Malfoy?" She snarled. "Do you know what it's like to watch the man you love throw himself away on a slut while you sit idly in the shadows, hoping he see you around her lies?"

For fourteen years he had trained his heart to be stone. In less than two, this red haired vixen had melted it into a puddle and cracked it several times. For eighteen years he had trained himself to remain silent when his conscience said other wise. He listened to his conscience for the first time in eighteen years.

He grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her close. She looked up at him in surprise. "Do you know what it's like to watche the woman you love pine over a hopeless waste of human flesh? Do you know what it was like to watch you hover in Potter's shadow all the while knowing you'd never give me the time of day?"

Ginny stared at him. "You love me?" she whispered.

He sighed and let her go. "Yes, Ginny, damn it. Yes."

Ginny stared at him a moment longer. Then she reached up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Draco was taken by surprise before he returned the kiss. Suddenly Ginny broke it.

"If you love me, why are you marrying Marrieta Edgecomb?"

"Huh?"

"It was in the Prophet."

Understanding dawned on him. "Ginny, Draco _Malloy_ is marrying Marietta. Not me."

Ginny blushed. "Oh, opps."

Draco laughed an kissed her again. "I take it I am the man you have been pining over."

She grinned. "Only for the past five years."

Ginny looked around. "Um, I guess I have to go to prison now."

Draco followed her gaze. "Well, you know, I am rather good with memory charms."

**Marriage Announcement of the Century**

Today the entire Wizarding world was rocked by the announcement that Ginevera Katrine Weasley and Draconis Lucifer Malfoy were intending to marry this spring.

It started with a newspaper and ended with one.

(A/N: Short and fluffy just as I promised. I hope you liked it. I promise to finish Revenge soon or at least update. Please review!)


End file.
